


God of Dance

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, House Party, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Swooning, dancing loki, he's got moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Who knew that Loki, a curmudgeon towards Midgardian social gatherings, would become the star of the night?





	God of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from an anon tumblr request :)

“They are so… _menial,_ ” Loki had complained before leaving.

“They’re my _friends_. Well, some are,” you said. “But I need to be there and I want you there with me.” You had given him your best pleading eyes. When your best friend throws a party, you need to be there. It was important to you, and so it was also automatically important to your Asgardian boyfriend.

“Alright,” he had conceded, bending down to kiss your head. “But I refuse to dance to that wretched music.”

Upon arrival, Loki is reluctant to enter the crowded house. Actually, he’s reluctant most times you try to take him to social gatherings, especially ones this large.

The music blares through the strategically placed speakers around the house. Intoxicated heads bob their heads to the beat, red solo cups in hand. You make sure to find and say hello to your lovely host before moving over to where a few very impressive dancers have taken the floor. Popping, locking, breakdancing. _Wow, there’s some real talent here!_

Just then, your favourite song comes on and it’s like a reflexive switch flips in your head. Your feet take you out to the dance floor and you feel the groove. Sure you dance like a total nerd, but it feels so right. You sing along and it doesn’t matter if you’re out of pitch because the music is so loud no one would hear your voice anyway.

Loki, of course, remains seated in an armchair pushed up against the wall. He watches you dance your little heart out, with your big grin and wild moves. He can’t help the smile that sneaks its way onto his lips from watching. You try waving him over to join you. He only shakes his head once, causing your smile to dwindle a bit, but the thing about Loki is that he almost always gives in to your wishes – so long as it results in making you happy.

Next thing you know, he’s on his feet. Overjoyed, you clap and jump-dance. And then, he _really_ stuns you.

Loki’s feet move him in ways you’ve never seen. Precise, intuitive. After undoing the last button on his jacket, his arms and hands meld into his dance, creating even more perfect movements. He does a spin on the balls of his shoes. You can’t stop staring, eyes glued to him, mouth hanging open on its own accord because where the _hell_ did Loki learn these kinds of moves? _Damn._

The crowd around him cheers him on, also inspired by Loki’s slick steps. He catches you standing there with your awe-filled gaze in the middle of his showing off (because really, he’s showing off now) and does this thing where he gyrates his hips - _OKAY._ You almost can’t handle this anymore, you think you’re going to faint from the shock, the sheer _surprise_ of it all. Were you fanning yourself? The song fades out and into a slower one, and the crowd applauds him. Loki nears you, pulls you in close and begins a slow dance.

“Since when can you move like _that_?” you ask incredulously. Never in your wildest imaginings had you thought that he might be the greatest dancer on this side of the nine realms. “I thought you only knew the Asgardian version of the Waltz? And what happened to ‘that wretched music’?” You and he sway together to the smooth melody.

“I have been observing the many dance stylings of Midgard when you leave each day to pass the time,” Loki explains. “You know, on the thing they call… what is it again? The Tube of You?” You giggle into his shoulder. “As for this 'music’? It may not be the absolute _worst_ I have heard in this lifetime. I hope you are never subjected to hear Thor and the Warriors Three attempt to sing and play the lute after twenty horns of mead.”

“Can everyone in Asgard dance like you?” you ask. Loki pretends to think about the question. He provides you with one of those special impish smiles only reserved for you.

“No, not in the slightest.” Then with his hand on your back, he dips you for a moment. When he sweeps you back up, he kisses you.

“God of mischief? More like god of dance!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "If you’re still taking request for Loki x reader then how about the both of them already being a couple and the reader takes Loki to a party. A great song plays and she’s instantly on the dance floor but Loki chooses to remain seated and look at his girlfriend dance, the reader keeps dancing and tries to convince Loki to dance motioning him to come over and he does, the reader swoons because he’s a great dancer even when it’s midgardian music instead of the usual waltzing from Asgard."


End file.
